1. Field of the Invention
Difficulty associated with transporting heavy objects from one elevation to another along the outer face of a building has been appreciated for some time.
Prior art devices which include outriggers for transporting fairly heavy objects have the difficulty that an additional structure might be assembled to provide this lifting operation. These outrigger and pulley systems have been found to be unwieldy and cumbersome, and they themselves provide a substantial degree of difficulty in elevating them to the working station.
2. Summary of the Invention
Accordingly a lightweight and portable mechanism which can be elevated with minimal difficulty can provide a substantial improvement over the state of the art.
Furthermore a mechanism of the character described above which requires no additional assembly and is a component of the ladder which a person would use to get to the top of a building can provide additional structural stability for the ladder as well minimize the total number of components needed to be carried to the top of the roof.